Pathos
by lilianthorn
Summary: Draco has an unusual relationship with his mother. No one else could understand, except maybe Auntie Bellatrix, unfortunately he wished she didn't. Warning incest! Draco/Narcissa, Bella/Cissy, Bella/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Draco/Narcissa incest ficlet, rated M. Also will have Bella/Cissy, Bella/Draco

There was a memory Draco could never explain, but he could never bring himself to ask about it either. He finally just convinced himself he must have dreamt it. Until _she_ came back, he'd almost believed it. Even then it didn't make any sense. Perhaps with her around it made even less sense. But something about her brought that strange memory back in force.

_He had been little, in footy jammies and still sucking his thumb. He awoke in the night having wet the bed and went to find his Mummy, his stuffed toy snake dragging on the floor behind him. He had pushed open his parent's bedroom door and his saw someone in his Mummy's bed that didn't fit. Someone with dark curls. Then Mummy was there but she seemed strange, almost frightened. He'd only wet the bed, why was Mummy crying?_

It must have been a dream.

By the time young Draco moved to a grown up sized bed, he no longer wet the bed and most nights, he no longer slept alone. Mummy was there, night after night, to keep him safe. From what, he couldn't imagine. But she seemed genuinely frightened when she crawled in beside him every night, so it must have been something scary. It never crossed his mind that there might be anything out of the ordinary about this. How his family lived seemed to be_ the _way to do things. Questions were not tolerated.

This was learned many times. His Mummy's hiss, "don't ask questions, Draco!" caught him up short whenever it struck his young ears. "Yes, Mother." Like a good boy, he never disobeyed his Mummy. Once in the bath, he had found that the little toy grindylows could feel rather nice when allowed to attach their suckers on his willy. His Mummy found him playing that way and scolded him. He asked, "why?" and he got that answer: "Don't ask questions, Draco."

So he didn't. And every night Mummy's warmth was there and her sweet scent like perfume and lotion. One night his curious little hand was petting her legs and slipped under her nighty. He touched her fuzzy spot and it was wet. "Mother, did you wet the bed?"

"Shh, don't ask questions, Draco." She had not been angry, but she removed his hand.

Once at Hogwarts he found out quickly enough that most boys' mums do not share their beds and he never said a word. Some nights though, he tossed and turned seeking her warmth and her scent. He wondered if she did the same and then that memory was there. Who else had been in Mummy's bed?

And then..._she_ came.

Auntie Bellatrix. The first thing he noticed was her hair. That unmistakable mass of dark curls. That was when the uneasiness began. She was unlike their family. Their family sat upright at the dinner table using proper forks and spoons and making polite conversation. Their family read the paper in the sitting room and had tea in the afternoon. Their family wore the very best and had poise and restraint and pride.

Bellatrix was..._different_.

Draco came to the sitting room door for tea and froze at the door. The scene before him refused to fit in his proper mind and all he could do was stare. His mother was sitting in a chair, standing before her was Auntie Bellatrix and Bellatrix had a fistful of his Mummy's hair, had bent her head back and was kissing her, deeply. Mummy wasn't resisting, she was kissing back. Draco felt a strange blend of emotions flood his system. His skin burned, while his stomach felt like ice. The hair on his arms stood up and a tight heat formed in his groin. He felt a bit faint.

His voice broke, "Mo-ther?"

They broke apart and his Mummy jumped up, almost running to the door. Her cheeks were flushed. She took Draco by the arm and said only, "Come Draco, we'll have tea in the kitchen today."

He knew not to ask questions.

One night he was dreaming; a tornado was coming but he was immobilized. He watched in horror as the dark form twisted towards him. He was trembling and trying to scream, but nothing came out. As the dark shape came closer it lifted its base and at the bottom of the spiraling cone was a blood red mouth. It was coming for him. He struggled but the mouth was on him, he felt the whooshing of the tornado and thought for sure it would tear him apart. The mouth pulled on his prick and he startled, unable to resist its force.

Just then he woke and Mummy had burst into the room looking disheveled, "Get out!" she hissed and he realized a dark figure was in the corner of his room. A dark laughter issued forth and he saw a mass of dark hair framed by the moonlight as she sauntered out of his room.

Then Mummy was there beside him. Only then did he realize his pajama bottoms were pulled down. He yanked them up and reached to hold her. Her warmth was a cure for any nightmare, real or imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

For a while things seemed "normal" and Draco didn't ask about that night, the night he'd had the nightmare. He put it out of his mind. Then one afternoon he came out of the bathroom and looked up just in time to see his mother having her breast fondled by Bellatrix who was sucking on her neck. His mother gasped and moaned in pleasure. He coughed.

Bellatrix just sauntered over to him and kissed his cheek and left. His mother had avoided his eyes and went to the drawing room. He followed her.

"Mother..." he demanded.

"Draco, don't-"

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO ASK QUESTIONS!" He roared at her. "what IS this? What is she doing to you?"

Still she wouldn't look at him. He walked over to her, his brows knit together scowling, he roughly grabbed her chin so that she couldn't hide the mark on her neck. "What is that, Mother?"

She shook her head, her eyes filled with tears. "No answer?" Draco demanded angrily, "than answer this," and he kissed her hard on the mouth. She froze. After a moment he realized she hadn't moved and he ran out, back to his room.

He refused to come for dinner. He refused to come out at all. A house elf had brought him his portion of pot roast and peas, mashed potatoes and fresh rolls on a tray. He ate in bitter silence.

That night, she did not come. He wept into his pillow. He thought, "what have I done?" He cried himself to sleep. In the morning he awoke with her in his arms. He pulled her closer as soon as he realized she was there. Then he realized she had no nightie on. He felt his stomach soar into his throat at the feel of her soft bare skin. She stroked his hair.

"Mother..." he began softly.

"Shh," she whispered, "don't ask questions." and with a trembling hand she unbottuned his pajama top, following her fingers with light butterfly kisses on his skin. She kissed his collarbone, his nipples, his tummy. Finally she untied his pajama bottoms and he wriggled out of them exposing an aching erection. She looked up at his face and he gently laid her back, opening her legs and pressing himself into her. A rush a tenderness overcame him, he held her close as he felt his length enveloped by her warmth.

"Oh, mother" he whispered as he began to move. Her legs came up and she held his shoulders as he increased his pace. Soon they were rocking together, overcome with need. He kissed her and this time she opened to him, letting him fill her mouth with his probing tongue while his cock stroked steadily in her sex. It was sweeter than anything he'd ever imagined. She moved against him in harmony and together their bodies brought them to complete surrender.

Neither had heard the soft click of the door opening behind them. Draco lay on top of his mother, panting and feeling the tingling from their orgasms fading like the warmth of the sun when a cloud passes by. Then there was a dark chuckle from the door and he slid off of her to face the intruder.

"Ooh, Cissy...you're worse than me." Bellatrix stood there in her deep red lace teddy with a wicked smile on her face. Narcissa flushed a deep pink and her eyes swam with tears.

"What have I done?" she put her hand over her face. Bellatrix sat on the bed by Draco and smiled at him. "Don't you dare think you're better, Auntie." he declared, narrowing his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she hissed and licked her lips. Then she took his hand and slipped three fingers under the crotch of her teddy so he could feel how wet she was. "I don't want to be left out is all," she whined pouting at him. She pushed him back and she slipped out of the teddy as deftly as a gymnast dismounting from the uneven bars. His young organ was already ready to go again and she wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste.

She straddled his narrow hips and drew his cock into her sex. Where his mother had been sweet and warm, his auntie was hot, slick and felt like she was devouring him. Her sex pulled him in deep and clamped down on him as she rolled and bucked her hips. She was unbelievable, but he wasn't about to let her take all the credit. He grabbed her waist and twisted, getting on top. Then he pulled back earning a whimper of yearning from her.

"Turn over" he commanded.

She laughed, "ooh, good boy, knows what he wants!" she did as he had told and wiggled her round ass at him. With one long hard thrust he plunged into her up to his balls causing her to cry out. He reached down and fondled one full breast as he bucked and rode her. He felt his balls smacking her clit and knew she was enjoying that. She was losing control, beginning to moan and move out of need.

Then she gasped, "Cissy, please! I need to taste you!"

He watched as his mother lay in front of his aunt and spread her graceful legs for her. He saw his own seed that he had spilled into her earlier oozing from between the dark pink lips. Then Bellatrix planted her mouth on the sex before her and his mother threw back her head and opened her mouth.

The sight was intoxicating. He felt with each thrust that he translated his pleasure into his mother through the body and eager mouth of his aunt. He watched her face get pressed further, deeper into his mother's sex and he felt her pleasure from her sweet gasping mouth to her quivering pussy lips to the hot sex tugging his flesh. Soon he thrust deep and hard and cried out at the same time as his mother did. Even Bellatrix had groaned her pleasure and he felt the luscious muscles quivering and squeezing every drop from his organ.

Both women kissed his mouth before leaving. He grabbed his robe to go down the hall for his shower. On the way he passed his parents' bedroom and glancing in saw his father bound by ropes and gagged on the bed. He recognized Bellatrix's lipstick on the kiss mark on his cheek. He simply shook his head and went on. If Lucius wasn't man enough to handle those two, he, Draco, would be the man of the house from now on.


End file.
